Feels So Right
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: A Chax love story, set around the time Tegan shows up. Rated M for sex & language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE.**

She closed her eyes and it was as if she was right there with him.

Both of them naked on the bed in his motel room 'their' motel room. Him kissing her neck, travelling down towards her breasts, squeezing her right breast gently while his tongue flicked over her left nipple, kissing his way down her body exploring every inch with his lips and tongue until she couldn't bear it anymore _"Brax, please"_ she begged. _"I need you"_ and that was all the encouragement he needed to bury himself deep inside her, thrusting into her with such passion that she dug her nails into his back to hold on _"Oh god, babe, YES!"_ Charlie moaned, her mouth searching for his. She finds what she is looking for and it's a passionate clash of tongues and lips as his tongue massages hers. When she's with him everything just fades away, it's so right, so perfect, and nothing else exists apart from the two of them. She can't understand how anyone could believe this is wrong, when it just feels SO right. She pushes against his shoulders forcing him to lie back on the bed so she can straddle him. _"Fuck babe, you feel so good!"_ Brax breathes out as she begins riding him. He can't believe how lucky he is to have her. She is so beautiful, her long brown hair cascading down on either side of her small perfect breasts; he is mesmerized by her beauty as she bounces up and down on top of him. Braxton's are never this lucky, he thinks to himself. His thoughts are interrupted by Charlie breathlessly demanding _"Rub my clit, babe"_ without hesitation, Brax releases her hands as he cups her backside with one hand and furiously starts rubbing her clit with the other, his thumb forming circular motions on her swollen bud as he feels her getting even wetter _"Ohhh, God"_ Charlie moans as she holds on to Brax as he sits up, kissing her breasts as she clings on to him for dear life. _"Ohhh"_ she moans again as he picks up the pace of his thrusting while still stroking her clit. _"I'm gonna come, babe I'm, so …close, ohhh"_ Charlie screams out has she rides out her wave of pleasure _"Fuuuck, Charlie."_ Brax moans as he closes in on his own sweet release. Warmth fills her as he explodes inside her _"Ohh, Charlie"_ he breathes against her neck._ "Mmm, Charlie"_ he smiles…

_"CHARLIE!"_ she snaps out of her day dream, to a pounding on the bathroom door. _"How much longer are you going to be?"_ Ruby calls through the door. _"I'm almost done"_ Charlie calls back.

_"Shit"_ she says to herself, looking down at reason she had got lost in the memory of that day. At the white stick in her hand that had a message on it that terrified her.

'Pregnant . 4+ weeks'

. . . . . . . . . .

_"I'm pregnant"_ she looks at him seriously, waiting for his answer. _"What?"_ he chokes out.

_"You heard me, I'm pregn.."_ _"But we used protection!"_ he yells. _"Yeah because no one has ever gotten pregnant from using protection."_ she laughs sarcastically. _"In the history of the world, there have never been any accidents"_ She yells at him. _"Yeah alright, smart arse"_ Brax yells back, frustrated. _"So what do we do?"_ He collapses in the seat nearest to him, putting his head in his hands. _"What do we do?"_ she repeats, stunned. He looks at her like his reaction shouldn't be surprising to her. _"We're going to have a baby, THAT'S what we're going to do! …I'm having YOUR child, Brax"_ she says firmly, shocked by his reaction.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ Casey says, walking out of the bathroom of the motel.

_"You're going to be and Uncle, Case!"_ she says "Isn't that exciting?"

_"What?"_ Casey asks, looking at Brax, shocked.

_"Tegan's pregnant"_ Brax says, seriously.

He looked as though he had just received the worst news of his life and in his mind, he had.

. . . . . . . . . .

_**What did you think? did you like it? should i continue?**_

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW GUYS xo**


	2. Chapter 2

_****PLEASE NOTE: Jake & Hammer are not in this story. Everything that happened up until Brax was stabbed did happen (Tegan seeing Jake & hiding Jake's pill, Brax being stabbed and in hospital, Tegan claiming Darcy was Brax's etc.) but Jake is in jail now and anything else related to Jake's gang that happened in Home & Away around the time this is set (like Hammer showing up) won't be included – just wanted to clear that up so you're not confused.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bullshit!"<em> Casey spat out, finding it hard to believe.

"_Excuse me?"_ Tegan says, glaring at him.

"_A couple of weeks ago you're telling Brax, Darcy is his kid, this week you're trying to tell him you're pregnant._

"_You're full of it!"_ he says angrily.

"_He's right"_ Brax agrees _"I want proof"_

"_Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to lie about something like this after the mistake I made, lying to you about Darcy?"_ Tegan says, annoyed. Brax laughs at the word mistake.

"_Yes!"_ Casey and Brax say in unison.

"_Fine!"_ she shouts, "Come with me to the hospital! You can see for yourself that I'm pregnant and we can do a paternity test!"

"_Let's go"_ Brax says, grabbing his keys.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to tell him, Charlie" <em>Leah says softly, holding Charlie's hand.

They were sitting on Charlie's bed after she'd just broken the news.

"_I know"_ She nods. _"I'm just scared of how he'll react and I don't know that I can trust him."_

"_Well, it is unexpected but you've told me before how amazing he is with Casey and what a good father you think he'll be" _Leah says, trying to put a positive spin on it.

"_He is amazing, but that doesn't mean he's ready …or that he'd even want to have a child. Let alone with me, we're not even together!"_

Leah smiles,_ "Charlie, I haven't known about the two of you for very long, but even before I did. It was obvious to me that he loves you …and that you love him."_

"_Really?" _Charlie asked softly.

"_Yes. Just talk to him, I'm sure you can sort everything out" _She says, hugging Charlie._"It's going to be ok"_

"_I hope so_" she replies timidly_ "I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head"_

* * *

><p>"<em>No way?"<em> Heath says, surprised. _"And it's yours, for real?"_

"_Yep, she's knocked up and it's mine Just got back from the hospital."_ Brax says taking another swig of his beer.

"_Fuck"_ Heath replies, in shock _"…what are ya gonna do?"_

"_I gotta be there for the kid; we know what it's like to grow up without an old man"_ Brax explains.

"_Yeah, I know but …Fuck!"_ Heath says, lost for words.

"_Yup"_ Brax agrees, sculling the rest of his beer and heading to the fridge for another.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks along the beach, questioning everything.<p>

She wonders if she can trust Brax again. It's a huge decision she needs to make and she needs to be able to rely on him. She sits down, the image of his smug face in that interview room flashes in to her mind, his laughter ringing in her ears.

_*FLASHBACK* _

"_Look, If you can prove that, you deserve to win the game" _he laughed, almost evilly._ "Is there any truth to the allegations? _She asked, apprehensively. _"Am I under arrest?"_ He asks, avoiding the question. _"Not at this time." "...then I'll find my own way out …don't get up!"_

_*END FLASHBACK* _

* * *

><p>She sits on the sand; a tear rolls down her cheek as her mind is flooded with memories.<p>

*FLASHBACKS*

"_But nothings gonna keep you and me apart …you hear me? …nothing."_

"_I've been such an idiot" … "No, no - this thing that we've got. You and me" … "IS OVER!" …"No, hang on" … "I only saw what I wanted to see in you …and I guess that's my fault for falling in love" ... "Would it help if I told you I love you to? … because I do, I love you."_

"_WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS? …why did we do this, just for you to walk away?"_

"_No, all you have to do, all you have to do is change your mind."_

"_Charlie you love him and he's obviously in love with you. Surely there's away you can work this out."_

"_If you think, I can move on, at all. Charlie, then you don't me, do ya?"_

"_She's not in your league Charlie, no where near. Not for a second."_

"_I can't do it; I want more than that" … "I can't do it either …and I want more too."_

"_The feelings that I have for you, I don't trust them" "…then don't trust them."_

"_I reckon we gotta come clean" … "I already have" … "You what?" _

"…_I've been in the force since I left school, it's my whole life" … "you're whole life and there's no room in it for me is there?" … "I didn't say that!" … "Yeah …yeah you did."_

"_I miss you, Charlie."_

"_I love you."_

_*END FLASHBACKS* _

* * *

><p>She starts to walk again and before long she finds herself at his front door. Ready to take a chance on him.<p>

"_I can do this"_ she whispers to herself as she knocks on the door.

He answers it and her heart skips a beat when she sees him. She knows she's made the right decision.

"_Hi"_ she smiles

"_Hey, wasn't expecting to see you today, nice surprise."_ he smiles back.

"_Yeah, there's something I need to tell you …can we talk?"_ she starts, nervously.

He grabs her hand _"Yeah we can, do you want to go for a walk though?"_

Her breath hitches in her throat as she remembers the last time he said those exact words to her. The night she found Tegan in his bed.

She hears Heath's voice as he's walking out of the kitchen, followed by Tegan.

"_Knocked up by two of the three Braxton brothers …classy Teegs, should I tell Case to watch out?" _

"_Oh shut up, Heath"_ I didn't get pregnant by myself! She snaps back at him.

Charlie's heart sank.

"_She's pregnant?"_ she asks shocked, Brax pushing her backwards and closing the door behind him.

"_Yeah … I found out today"_ he says reluctantly. _"I wish things were different but I have to do the right thing, Charlie"_

She nods, looking at the ground.

"_Is there a way we could make this work? We've been so close to working things out and I don't want you to push me away because of this. I still love you Charlie. This doesn't have to change anything"_

"_This changes everything"_ she replies sadly. Not looking at him.

"_Charlie, please…"_ he says grabbing her hand again.

She pulls it away and looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

"_Congratulations, Brax. I know, you'll be a great Dad" _

She says before walking away, crying. Ignoring him calling after her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't do this"<em> Charlie says, walking in to Leah's bedroom in tears

"_What happened?"_ Leah questions, hugging her friend.

Charlie's unable to answer through her sobs.

"_Whatever has happened Charlie, you have plenty of people who love you and will support you through this. This baby is going to be so loved!"_

Charlie shakes her head.

"_You don't understand"_ she says tearfully _"I can't have this baby."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I almost didn't post this due to a not so nice message I received, telling me how much I suck as a writer. But I've had some words of encouragement, from some of my readers so decided to post some new stuff today for them.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read & review xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby finishes folding the washing and heads to Leah's room to put her stuff on her bed.

As she gets to the door she hears Leah talking to someone.

"_What? Tegan's pregnant to?"_

"_Yes"_ comes her Mother's tearful response.

"_Oh My God"_

"_I can't do it Leah. I can't put him in this position"_

"_This is his baby too, Charlie"_

"_I know, but it's not like we planned it. And I can't do it. I'm not ready"_

"_Don't you think you should be telling him this?"_ Leah asks gently.

"_No. If I tell him he will want to do the right thing and stand by me, just like he is with Tegan"_

"_That's not a bad thing and the difference is he loves you, Charlie."_

"_I'm not so sure about that ...And if I can't trust him, how can I possibly justify bringing a baby in to that environment? ...I'm not going to ruin our lives"_

"_Charlie..."_

"_No. Leah, I've made up my mind and I've got an appointment at the clinic tomorrow"_

"_Please, just promise me you'll sleep on it"_

Ruby stands there shell shocked. She can't believe what she's just heard.

* * *

><p>Charlie was curled up on the couch mindlessly watching TV when she hears a knock at the door. She gets up to open it and finds Brax standing there.<p>

"_Hey"_ he says softly.

"_Hi"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you're ok"_

"_I'm fine"_ she says quietly, not making eye contact.

"_Charlie I'm so sorry"_ he says sincerely, lifting her chin up so she's looking at him.

"_For what? ...It's not your fault"_

"_Kinda is. I never should have slept with her"_

"_Not much you can do about it now"_ she says shrugging.

"_This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be with you"_ he tells her, getting choked up.

Charlie sees the sincerity in his eyes and wonders if she should tell him. Maybe, just maybe they can make it work.

"_Brax..."_ she begins

"_...I mean fuck! I know I have to do the right thing but I'm not ready to be a Dad. How am I supposed to look after a kid when I can't even keep my own shit together?"_ he says, frustrated.

"_I'm sure you'll be fine"_ she says getting teary eyed.

"_I'm so sorry"_ he whispers, stroking the side of her face.

"_I'm tired, Brax. I need to go to bed"_ she says stepping away from him, closing the door.

Once inside her bedroom she closes the door and leans against it. She slides down the door collapsing on the floor in tears.

* * *

><p>The following morning Ruby is running along the beach, trying to clear her head.<p>

"_Ruby"_ Casey calls as he emerges from the water after his morning surf.

"_Hi"_ she says, distracted.

"_You ok?" _

"_Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind"_

"_Anything I can help with?"_

"_Probably not. But you got some time to talk?"_

"_Of course"_ He says wrapping his arm around her as they walk off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charlie?"<em> Leah calls from the kitchen.

Charlie walks in wearing Black tracksuit pants and a matching black hoodie, looking exhausted after a restless night.

"_Morning"_ she says softly.

"_Would you like some tea?"_

"_No thanks"_

"_How about I make you some breakfast then? I've got bacon and eggs and..."_

"_Leah ...I just want to get this over with"_ she says, stopping her friend from rambling.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _

"_I can just grab a taxi if you won't take me"_ Charlie says seriously.

"_No, no. I'll grab my keys"_

* * *

><p>"<em>WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!"<em> Casey shouts, pacing his lounge room.

"_CASEY, I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"_

"_This isn't fair Rubes, he needs to know, he loves her"_ he sighs.

"_You know what my Mum is like, nobody's going to talk her in to doing something she doesn't want to do"_ she tries to explain.

"_THIS ISN'T RETURNING A DRESS! IT'S A BABY – BRAX'S BABY!"_

"_YEAH AND HE'S ALREADY HAVING ONE WITH TEGAN, WHO HE SLEPT WITH FEW HOURS AFTER THEY HAD BROKEN UP – THAT'S HOW MUCH HE LOVES HER!"_

_"You know he loves her! ...How can you possibly be ok with this?"_ he asks stunned.

"_I'm not"_ she sighs. _"But it's not as straightforward as you're making it. Charlie is petrified and heartbroken! And do you really think your brother is ready for TWO kids?"_

"_THAT'S BRAX'S CHOICE TO MAKE!"_ he yells.

"_What the hell is going on? You can hear you guys outside, ay!"_ Brax says walking in the front door.

"_Ruby?"_ Casey says, looking at her seriously.

She sighs.

"_Brax, there's something you should know..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Buckton?"<em> the nurse calls again.

"_Charlie"_ Leah says, nudging her friend.

"_Huh?"_ Charlie snaps out of it.

"_We're ready for you"_ the nurse says comfortingly.

Charlie looks to Leah who softly smiles.

"_I'll be right here"_ she says squeezing Charlie's knee.

Charlie takes a deep breath before standing up and following the nurse.

* * *

><p>Brax's head is spinning as he runs down the hallway, how can she think this is the best option? He can't let her do this. He sprints round the corner and stops dead in his tracks, his heart breaking at the scene in front of him.<p>

Charlie is exiting the room, crying as Leah hugs her and holds her in her arms, rubbing her back and assuring her that everything is going to be ok and she did what she needed to do.

He's too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think.<strong>_

_**~CB.**_

_**x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. The reason is I'm tired of being plagiarized. Since the beginning of the year, 4 different people had just copy and pasted my work and passed it off as their own. Luckily, some of my lovely readers brought them to my attention and they have been banned. I hope it doesn't happen again and I hope you can all understand why I took a break.**

**Secondly, I'm currently working on an update for Counting Down The Hours, it should be up later tonight. With tomorrow being a public holiday here, I may even be able to update both again and possibly post another one shot.**

**Thirdly, please stick with this fic, any of my multi chapter fics actually. Not every chapter will be a happy one, and you might not like it but I do have a plan for them and hopefully the good chapters will out weigh the 'bad' ones. that said, I hope even the 'bad' ones will keep you hooked! x**

* * *

><p>Charlie's lying on her bed in the darkened room, picturing the shattered look on his face when she saw him. She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall.<p>

She hears a knock at the door and ignores it, but the banging persists. Leah must have gone out she thinks to herself.

"Charlie, please open the door."

Her heart races at the sound of his voice

"Please." he chokes out again.

She gets up and goes to the door, hesitating a moment before she opens it.

Under his eyes looks all red and puffy like he's been crying. He looks tired, he looks ... shattered.

"Brax, I..."

"Please just let me say this." He begs

Charlie prepares herself to be yelled at.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she asks, confused.

"I was angry at you, clearly" he holds up his bloodied knuckles from where he'd punched the surf club wall.

"But now I don't know what I am. I'm trying to get my head around it all. I just know that I'm sorry you thought I'd ever choose Tegan over you and I'm sorry you didn't think I could be a good father, I'm sorry I didn't give you a reason to trust me and I'm sorry you thought that was your only option..."

He chokes up as he tries to stop himself from crying.

"But what I'm most sorry for is losing you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me Charlie, and I fucked it up! ...I'm just so sorry."

He starts to walk away before he loses it in front of her.

"Brax" Charlie says softly.

He stops walking "Yeah?"

"Don't for a second think that I thought you wouldn't be a good Father, because I didn't think that!"

Tears form in her eyes and start to fall as she tries to compose herself to get the rest of the words out.

"...This is just what I had to do; it's on me, not you. I'm sorry. We've both made mistakes here. You are going to be a WONDERFUL Father to your child with Tegan, I know it. So be there for her, give all of yourself to her and your baby and create the loving family you never had, your baby deserves that. It just wasn't our time ...and who knows, maybe one day you won't hate me anymore for putting you through this."

His eyes cloudy with tears, he walks back up to Charlie and cups her cheek with his hand.

"I could never hate you" he whispers before kissing her forehead and walking away.

She collapses against the door frame, letting herself slowly fall to the floor, sobbing. Wondering if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

><p>Weeks had past and Charlie and Brax had decided that steering clear of each other wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do in a small town. They still meant a lot to each other so they decided to try and be friends. It wasn't easy, at all. But they were trying to make it work.<p>

Charlie was at Angelo's with Bianca having lunch when Tegan walked in and rushed up to the bar.

"Babe! Check out this pram. Isn't it the coolest thing you've ever seen" she says excitedly, showing Brax the picture.

"That's pretty cool." Brax says, continuing to clear tables.

"You didn't even look!"

"Tegan, we're flat out!" Brax snaps.

"Sorry" she says quietly.

"Fuck" he mumbles under his breath. "Look, why don't you make some friends in this town? Do normal stuff that chicks do, like go shopping?"

"Like who, the stuck up teacher or the love of your life cop!" she spat out.

"Tegan..." Brax warned.

"Sorry. Look, I've got to pick up Darce anyway; I'll see you at my place later?"

"Yep."

She gave him a quick kiss as she left; he shook his head and headed back behind the bar.

"Everything ok?"

He looked up to find Charlie standing there.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Brax..." she says, not buying it.

"It's just she doesn't really know anyone here so all she does is hang around me or Heath or Casey and it's just a bit much..."

"Well, Maybe she'll make some friends soon" Charlie offered, sympathetically.

"Have you met Tegan?" he asks sarcastically.

She laughs, so does he.

"It's good to see that smile back" he says.

"Yeah, you too" she smiles as she walks away.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Tegan says, opening the door to find Charlie standing there.<p>

"I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping in Yabbie Creek?" Charlie half smiled.

"You're kidding right?" Tegan scoffs.

"Look Tegan, Brax just thought that..." Charlie starts.

"Oh of course he goes running to you!"

"He didn't, I was at Angelo's this afternoon and overheard you."

"Oh" Tegan says sheepishly.

"And I know what it's like to not really know anyone, I remember when I first came to town"

"So you think this will make you look good in front of Brax?" Tegan asks.

"Brax and I are just friends. And I thought maybe you could use one too and we could put the past behind us, but I guess I was wrong."

She turns to leave

"Wait! ...I just need to get my Mum to pick Darcy up. Then I can come."

"I can wait"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tegan walked through the door, armed with shopping bags.<p>

"Where'd you get to?" Brax asks

"I went shopping ...with Charlie"

Brax pauses.

"Is ...she still alive?" he asks slowly

She chucks one of the bags at him

"very funny!"

"So you had a good time then?" He asks.

"I wouldn't necessarily say good. But maybe she's not as bad as I thought ...I'm going to go have a shower"

As Tegan headed to the bathroom, Brax got out his phone and sent a text to Charlie.

_Thank you! You're a life saver x _

A minute later his phone beeped.

_Any time x_

* * *

><p>The following day, on the way to the gym Charlie saw Tegan outside the surf club on the phone.<p>

Tegan had her back turned as Charlie walked past.

"I don't care how much it costs, just get it done!" Tegan spits angrily through gritted teeth as she hung up the phone.

"Hi, Tegan."

"Charlie, H-Hi. What are you doing here?" she asks, clearly surprised.

"Just heading to the gym ...Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just arguing with Heath, Brax is busy so Heath's organizing a painter to paint the baby's room, I know it's early but just getting prepared ...and umm, we we're just fighting over the cost." she laughs it off.

"...I'd better get home and sort him out, see you later" she says quickly, before practically running off.

"Bye" Charlie says suspiciously. Something didn't feel right.

As she turned to head in to the surf club, she noticed Heath coming out of the water down on the beach.

Something definitely didn't feel right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ~CB <strong>

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning" Leah says chirpily.

"Morning" answers Charlie.

"How was the rest of your night?"

"Pretty good, after you left Bianca and I stayed and had a bit of a dance, it was a good night."

"Yeah I heard how good it was earlier this morning" Leah laughs.

"What?"

"I heard you in the bathroom"

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Charlie answers, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I wonder how Bianca is this morning?" Leah jokes.

"Hmmm, I hate to think."

"Well, I've made breakfast if you'd like some."

"Hell yes! I'm famished" Charlie smiles as she serves herself some bacon and eggs.

* * *

><p>"Morning Boozey." Leah jokes with Bianca.<p>

"I am never drinking again." Bianca moans, extremely hung-over.

"Coffee?"

"Strong!"

"Hey B." Charlie says as she enters the diner.

Bianca barely answers, just moans as she sits down.

Charlie laughs as she sits down at the table with her.

"Thank you for looking after me last night, lord knows how I managed to get myself in to a drinking competition with Heath..."

"Definitely not your smartest move." Charlie agrees, laughing again.

"Here you go." Leah says, bringing Bianca her coffee.

"Thank-you." Bianca says as she takes a sip.

"...At least I had you to take care of me." Bianca smiles at Charlie.

"Always. So should we order?"

"Ughh! Food" Bianca scrunches up her nose.

"Fine then, more for me." Charlie pokes her tongue out.

Charlie gets up to order and then sits back down.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you and Brax last night ...pretty cosy." Bianca smiles.

"We're just friends, Bianca."

"Right, friends. Sure" Bianca nods.

"We are!"

"So, you and I are friends and we don't huddle up in the corner whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears all night."

"Oh my God, where do you get this stuff from?" Charlie laughs.

"Soap Operas, mostly."

Charlie rolls her eyes at her friend, laughing at her silliness.

"Well..."

"We were talking about Tegan. He just needs a friend to vent to"

"What's wrong with Heath?" asks Bianca.

"Yeah, because Heath gives such fantastic advice when it comes to women" Charlie says sarcastically.

"Ok, point taken." Bianca agrees "But what about the rest of the night? Surely you weren't talking about Tegan the whole time."

"No, we talked about other stuff too."

"...Stuff?"

"Yes, stuff. Look, Brax knows he can talk to me ok. It's been hard for us to start again as friends; if he wants to come to me as a friend I'm going to let him. I care about him."

"He loves you Charlie."

"He loves Tegan."

"No, he's stuck with Tegan."

"Bianca..."

Ok, I'll stop. Just promise me you'll be careful, ok?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Charlie was walking along the beach when she saw Brax in the surf.<p>

She loved watching him out there, the way he moved, it was amazing. The way he judged each set and glided through the surf, he always seems so free in the water. It was impossible to take her eyes off him.

She couldn't help but watch him as he climbed out of the water, he has such an incredibly sexy body, a body she knows all too well.

He smiles that perfect smile as he sees her watching him.

"Looking good out there." She says.

"Oh really, you stalking me?" he jokes. "Did you see that last set I caught? Did ya?"

"Aww, I missed it" she jokes.

"That's too bad; I really got to get you on one of these"

"No way, that's more Ruby's style" she laughs.

"That's a shame, it'd be nice to have some ...outdoor fun with ya" he smirks.

Charlie raises her eyebrow at him.

"Dirty, you are so dirty!" he jokes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you only meant hiking or fishing, right?" she smiles

He gives her his trademark smirk before he places a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Charlie."

"Bye." she smiles.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks in to Angelo's and heads up to the bar.<p>

"Twice in one day, people are going to talk." He smiles from behind the bar.

"Yeah, I just missed your company" Charlie jokes.

"Aww." Brax plays along, holding his hand to his heart.

"You idiot.' She chuckles.

"You here for dinner?" He asks.

"I'm just picking up a pizza Leah ordered." She explains.

"Ah yep, here it is."

"Thank-you." She says, giving him the money.

"We should catch up soon, have dinner..."

"And what do you think Tegan would think about that?" she asks.

"She can think what she wants. I don't care. We've been through a lot together Charlie; you're always going to be important to me."

Charlie doesn't quite know how to answer.

"...I should go."

"I'll see you soon?" he asks, handing her change.

"Yeah." She smiles. Trying to ignore the sparks that fly, when his hand lingers on hers a moment too long."

* * *

><p>"Dinner's here!" Charlie announces as she walks through the door.<p>

"Just in time" Leah says, pouring herself and Charlie a glass of wine.

"God I'm starving!" Charlie moans, putting the pizza on the table.

"Here" Leah says, passing her the glass.

"Oh, no thanks." Charlie smiles, picking up a piece of pizza.

"Charlie..."

"Mmmm?" She answers, with her mouth full.

"When are you going to tell him?" Leah asks.

"What?" Charlie asks, confused.

"When are you going to tell him?" Leah repeats.

"Tell who what?"

"Brax. When are you going to tell him that you're still pregnant? That you didn't go through with it."

"What?" Charlie asks, shocked. "How did you.."

"...Charlie, I'm not stupid. I overheard you and Bianca this morning. You didn't drink last night, you were looking after her, yet you were throwing up this morning. You haven't stopped eating and I haven't seen you drink any alcohol lately..."

Charlie just looked at her before bursting in to tears.

"Oh Charlie" Leah says sympathetically, hugging her.

"I've made such a mess of everything Leah; I don't know what I'm going to do." Charlie sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**~ CB **

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Oh God, Charlie" Brax moans as she rides him roughly._

_He bucks his hips upwards, thrusting furiously into her. Charlie begins rocking her hips and he thrusts faster, watching him as he stares at her through heavy eyelids, his eyes cloudy with lust._

_He sits up, wrapping his muscular arms around her petite frame and pecks her lips softly, sweetly. "I love you so damn much, Charlie."_

"_I love you too." She smiles warmly, her thumb stroking the side of his face._

_Charlie leans in and presses her lips to his again. Brax opens his mouth and she feels his hot tongue slide out to coax her lips apart. She offers her mouth to him and he gladly accepts. His hand cups the back of her head, his fingers burying themselves in her hair as the other moves slowly up and down her spine. Their movements now slow and sensual._

_He flips them over suddenly making her squeal into his mouth in surprise. Brax chuckles in reply, continuing in his mission to kiss her senseless while pounding a delicious rhythm between her legs._

_Charlie feels her orgasm creeping up on her. She pulls away from the kiss and begins quietly moaning his name again and again. Brax loves it when she does that. He loves hearing his name laced with pleasure escape from her perfect lips._

_"You feel so fucking good, Charlie." He whispers, his ability to form sentences becoming compromised as wave after wave of pleasure hits him._

"_Oh God, Brax." She moans as she starts to come._

"_Brax." She moans again._

"_Brax!"_

His eyes snap open. He's in his bedroom, Charlie nowhere to be seen. Tegan lying next to him, looking at him.

"You were moaning, I think you were having a bad dream." She tells him.

"Not exactly." Comes his response.

"Ohh, someone's happy to see me." Tegan purrs as she runs her hand down his bare chest to his boxer's. He jumps up just as she puts her hand on his erection.

"Actually, I'm late to get to work. I just remembered I've got a delivery coming in half an hour." He lies.

"Don't you want me to sort you out?" She asks, nodding towards his straining boxer's.

"Nah, nothing a cold shower won't fix." Comes his hasty response.

"Whatever, less work for me!" Tegan scoffs as she turns around and goes back to sleep.

Brax grabs his towel and heads to the bathroom, glad he was able to avoid that situation.

* * *

><p>The truth is, he was still very much in love with Charlie. As much as he wanted to do the right thing by his child with Tegan, he didn't love her.<p>

He stepped under the cold water; it did nothing to help reduce the size of his throbbing cock.

How could it when the dream seemed so real, all he could think about was Charlie and just how beautiful and perfect she was and how much he missed her.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, water cascading down his muscular body, thoughts of the times he'd spent with Charlie, in this very shower, playing through his mind.

He begins stroking himself as he thinks of her whispering in is ear as he had her up against the shower wall. Those long perfect legs wrapped around him as he thrust in to her, kissing and sucking on her perfect breasts as she moaned. That beautiful smile of hers as she smiled up at him before taking him in her mouth and those beautiful blue eyes that saw straight through him, passed all the bullshit, to the real him as she tells him that she loves him.

It doesn't take long for Brax to find the release he was looking for.

* * *

><p>"Leah!" Charlie screams from inside her bedroom.<p>

Leah rushes in to find Charlie lying on her bed trying to do up her jeans. She can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! Nothing fits!" Charlie says, sitting up on the bed.

"Charlie, you're 4 months pregnant, your normal clothes aren't supposed to fit. You're lucky your bump is so small otherwise you would have had to do some explaining long before now."

"I know, another couple weeks and I won't be able to suck it in, or pass it off as a food baby." She sighs.

"Just stick to dresses," Leah smiles. "Have you thought anymore about telling Brax?" she asks.

"I know I have to tell him, I just don't know how. He's going to hate me."

"He won't hate you."

"How do I even begin? 'Oh Brax, you know how I broke your heart when I aborted your baby? Well it turns out I didn't, I'm still pregnant, Surprise!' somehow I can't see him being thrilled about that, Leah."

"Maybe without the sarcasm" Leah jokes. "Look Charlie, he probably will be mad for a while, but I'm sure if you explain everything, he'll understand."

"I doubt it."

"The longer you leave it, the harder it's going to be."

* * *

><p>Charlie was headed to Bianca's when she spotted Tegan with someone in the Surf Club car park, she watched them talking very intensely for a minute or two, before Tegan looked around to make sure they weren't being watched and then handed the man an envelope. He opened it and seemed to be counting money before shaking her hand, getting in his car and driving off.<p>

Before Charlie had time to even think about it she heard a voice behind her.

"G'day Sergeant"

She turned to see Brax jogging up to her, carrying his surfboard.

"Hey." She smiled.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to catch up tonight? Have dinner maybe?"

"I'm working until seven." She answers.

"That's ok, after seven's fine."

"Umm, ok" she agrees. "Are you ok? You look tired" she asks, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, Just dreams I've been having " he says, blushing slightly.

"Bad ones?" she asks.

"Definitely not." He smiles "Anyway, I'd better get to the restaurant. I'll see you there at 8?"

Charlie nods.

"See you then"

* * *

><p>That afternoon Brax received a text from Charlie.<p>

_**Sorry, can't make it. Heaps of paperwork.**_

_**x **_

He sighed as he read it.

* * *

><p>Leah was just about to head back to the diner to close when she ran in to Brax at the back door.<p>

"Brax." She says, startled.

"Hi, Leah. Is Charlie in?" He asks.

"Umm, yeah she's in the bathroom."

"Do you mind if I wait for her?"

"No, make yourself at home." She says as she leaves.

* * *

><p>The bathroom is lit by candles as Charlie sinks deeper in to her bubble bath.<p>

Her relaxation suddenly disturbed by a gentle knock at the door.

"Come In." She calls out.

She is surprised to see the eldest River Boy walk in.

"Brax, what are you doing here?"

"You cancelled our dinner..."

"Yeah, because I had work to do"

"Clearly" he smirks, nodding towards the bath.

Charlie sinks further down in to the water.

"Relax Charlie, I've seen it all before. Besides, you're covered with bubbles."

He sits down next to the bath.

Charlie raises her eyebrows. "Are you seriously going to watch me have a bath?"

"No, I'm seriously going to sit and talk to my friend though."

They spend over an hour laughing and talking. From everything from Casey and Ruby to Heath's latest stuff up, to Colleen's latest piece of gossip circulating the town.

"I've missed this." He says, looking straight at her.

"Me too." She agrees.

"I don't know why I find it so easy to talk to you. You just get me." He admits.

She smiles at him before nodding towards the towel rack.

"Could you please pass me my towel and robe."

"Sure." Brax says, passing her the items and doing the gentlemanly thing and turning around.

Charlie steps out of the tub, dries herself and puts her robe on.

"Thanks." She says.

"Anytime." He smiles, turning around.

He lifts his arm and brushes her hair back behind her ear. She closes her eyes, as he does it. She's seriously underestimated just how much she's missed feeling of his touch.

Brax can't hold back anymore and leans in to kiss her.

Charlie doesn't fight it. She kisses him back and it's fierce and full of passion. Their tongues moving against one another as he lifts her up. Carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>He puts her down, neither of them wanting to be the first to break the kiss.<p>

Charlie unbuttons his black shirt and slides it down his arms, on to the floor. She finally pulls away from the kiss to look at him, take in his perfect, muscular body that she has missed so much. She kisses his chest right under his tattoo and he drops his head back to let out a breathy moan. He pulls her closer to him and she grinds her hips against his painfully erect cock. He kisses her neck as he pushes the shoulders of her robe down, exposing her breasts. Walking her backwards to the bed, he lies her down as he climbs on top of her, kissing her left breast and licking a trail to her right one before sucking on her hardened nipple.

"God I've missed you." He breathes out as he kisses his way down her stomach.

As his lips linger over her stomach Charlie panics.

"Wait! no stop." She breathes out. Pushing him off as she sits up, straightening up her robe.

"What's wrong?" He asks, kneeling down in front of her.

"We can't do this. You're with Tegan." She says softly.

"I'll call her and end it right now." Brax says without hesitation, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Brax, You can't do it over the phone."

Brax sighs "I've missed you so much Charlie. I just want to be with you."

"I know. I missed you too." She agrees.

He pulls Charlie in for a hug.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." He says, holding her close "I'll tell her I don't want to be with her, I only want to be there for the baby."

Charlie stays quiet, kissing his shoulder as a tear falls.

"Hey, what are the tears for?" He asks, still holding her. "...This is a good thing babe, I'll tell her and then we can be together."

"I hope so." Charlie whispers softly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asks. "I was supposed to be working late so Tegan's at her place anyway."

She nods.

"I'm just gonna grab some water" he says, kissing her on the forehead as he gets up.

Charlie sighs as he leaves the room, getting up to get changed.

As much as she really wants to keep going with Brax, she know sleeping with him and then telling him the truth would only make things harder, he'd be even angrier. She needed to tell him but now wasn't the time. Charlie makes the decision to tell him tomorrow, before he breaks up with Tegan. That way, if he reacts badly, he'd have the option of staying with Tegan if he wanted to make things work. She might have her faults but at least Tegan hadn't lied to him. All Charlie could hope for now is that he'd understand.

"Wow, you kept it." Brax smiles from the doorway.

Charlie turned around. She was wearing one of his old shirts.

"Yeah, I sleep in it every night." She smiles, walking over to the bed.

It was swimming on her but to Brax, she'd never looked sexier. Only two buttons done up so it exposed just enough and with her sexy legs on display. It took everything Brax had not to rip it off her and take her right there.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, patting the bed next to her.

Brax strips down to his boxer's, turns the light off and climbs in beside her.

"So is a good night kiss out of the question?" he smirks.

"Brax..."

"Ok fine" he agrees, not wanting to push her.

Charlie sighs.

"Just one." She says, leaning over to kiss him.

He smiles, deepening the kiss, moving his tongues against hers.

"Goodnight." she smiles, resting her forehead against his.

"Goodnight." He says, kissing her nose before she rolls over.

He wraps his arms around her and snuggles in as close as he can, kissing the side of her head as they drift off to sleep.

His hand unintentionally resting over Charlie's small bump, almost as if subconsciously protecting their unborn child .

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! It's the only way I know if people are even reading my stories.<strong>

**~CB.**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

Brax was gone when she woke up. She looked over at the pillow next to her, a note from him resting there.

_**Gone to work - early delivery, Tegan's coming around tonight, I'll tell her then. **_

_**Can't wait to be with you. I've missed you. I love you.**_

**_Brax._ **

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the words. She had until tonight.

* * *

><p>"Everything's looking good, Charlie." The Doctor says, looking at the results of Charlie's tests.<p>

"That's good." She smiles.

"We'll just do your scan and then you're good to go. The ultrasound technician will be in soon." the Doctor smiles.

"Thank you."

Charlie sighed. This didn't feel right; Brax should be with her for this.

"Charlie Buckton?" The technician asks, walking through the door.

She nods.

"Hi, I'm Dan; I'll be doing your scan today." He smiles

Charlie smiles, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

He looks familiar but she can't place it.

"Ok, so this will be a little cold" He says, placing the gel on her stomach.

She looked at him as he was staring at the screen, trying to figure out where she knew him from, when suddenly it hit her.

"Oh My God." She whispers.

* * *

><p>"Babe what do you want for dinner?" I'm starving, Tegan calls from the couch.<p>

"Tegan, we need to talk." Brax says, walking in from the kitchen.

As she went to answer they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Brax went to open it, only to find Charlie standing there.

"Hey!" He smiles.

"I haven't done it yet." He whispers as Charlie walks in.

"Charlie this isn't a good time, we're just about to have dinner." Tegan says rudely, tired of her boyfriend spending so much time with her.

"I know, Tegan." Charlie says coldly.

"Good, well off you go then." Tegan replies, her voice dripping with bitchiness.

"No. I _know." _Charlie repeats.

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Brax asks.

"Seen Dan lately?" Charlie asks.

Tegan's eyes widen.

"Either you tell him, or I will."

"Charlie..." Tegan warns.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Brax speaks up.

"Your choice Tegan," Charlie continues.

She pauses for a moment before lunging at Charlie.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU STUPID PIG. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP?" Tegan screams.

"TEGAN!" Brax shouts, pulling her off Charlie.

"Brax, baby listen to me. I only did it because I love you and I..." Tegan starts.

"DID WHAT?"Brax yells at her.

Tegan sighs, defeated. "I paid Dan to alter the test results and to tell you that I'm a month less than I really am, when we went for our scan."

"You what?" He asks.

"... You're not the Father, Jake is."

Brax froze, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Get out!" Brax says, in an icy tone.

Tegan knew better then to argue, she made her way to the door before Brax's voice stopped her.

"Don't you ever come near me again! I don't want you anywhere near me or anyone I care about. You got that?"

She nods. "What about Darcy?" she asks softly.

"You get your Mum to drop her off to visits with Heath, or Heath goes to you. You're not setting foot in this house ever again. You got that?"

She nods again before leaving.

Brax sits down on the couch, his head resting in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asks, sitting beside him.

"How did you find out?"

"I saw her giving a man money on the beach and then I saw him again at the hospital, it turns out he's an ultrasound technician. I asked him about what I saw and he wouldn't tell me anything, but I knew I'd discovered something."

"Cop instincts, huh?" He chuckles.

"Something like that" She smiles. "I figured if Tegan thought I knew, she'd fess up to what was going on."

Brax nodded.

"I'm so sorry Brax.

"It's alright. I was stupid to trust her ay" He sighs. "Tegan only cares about herself, I should have known better."

"You weren't to know."

"Thank you though, for telling me the truth. I don't know what I'd do without you, Charlie."

Charlie closes her eyes as Brax wraps his arms around her. She breathes in his scent as she clings to him tightly. She feels his lips on her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses as he finds his way to her mouth. He kisses her deeply and intensely, his tongue finding hers, just as she pushes him away.

"Brax, wait!" She's says breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" He asks, cradling the side of her face in the palm of his hand.

"I have to tell you something..."

"You know you can tell me anything" He says gently, his thumb running across her cheek.

It's now or never.

"The reason I saw Dan at the hospital today was because I had an appointment there..."

"Are you ok?" He asks taking her hand, concerned.

"I'm fine." She assures him. "Brax I was there getting tests and scans done myself."

Brax furrows his eyebrows, trying to understand.

"I'm still pregnant. I didn't go through with the abortion."

He stays silent. Trying to process the information.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She chokes out, unable to stop the tears that had formed from falling.

"Wh, Why? ...I don't, I don't understand?" He breathes out, letting go over her hand.

Charlie begins rambling, "Originally when I was going to tell you, you started talking about Tegan and how you weren't ready to be a Dad and I didn't know if I could trust you after everything and I didn't want you to have to choose between Tegan and I, so I decided to get rid of it..." she tearfully explains. "...But then when I got there I couldn't do it. I went in the room with the doctor and I froze, I couldn't go through with it..."

"So you thought it was better to lie to me instead?" Brax says angrily, standing up.

"Brax I'm so sorry. I was so scared that I couldn't trust you and then when I was going to tell you, I could just never find the right time." She says, trying to get him to face her.

"I guess there isn't really a right time to tell someone that," Brax answers. "I can't believe you would EVER think that I'd choose Tegan over you? Or worse, that you'd think I wouldn't be there for my kid, especially growing up the way I did. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was just scared. You know I think you'll be a good Dad to our baby" She sobs.

"...Apparently not good enough." He says sadly, gutted that Charlie of all people would ever think this way about him.

"Please forgive me." She begs, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach "...I want us to move on and to be a family."

Brax looks at his hand on her stomach and then back up at her .

"I think you should go. I can't even look at you, you're just as bad as Tegan" he says quietly.

"Brax..."

"NOW, Charlie." He repeats, opening the front door.

And with that Charlie left. Devastated that she'd managed to destroy her future with the man she loves and the father of her baby.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be updating again later tonight.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**~CB**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the second update, as promised.**

**x**

* * *

><p>Two months had passed and things had only gotten worse.<p>

Brax wouldn't speak to Charlie and had embarked on a journey of self destruction. He was drinking heavily and had an attitude with everyone. He wasn't interested in listening to anyone and didn't care what people thought.

Casey was seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Brax walked out in his boxer's followed by a large chested woman with long blonde hair.

"Oh Case, this is umm, Sarah." Brax says.

"Shannon." The blonde corrects him.

"Right, Shannon."

"I'd introduce myself properly, but I doubt I'll be seeing you again, so there's not really much point is there?" Casey smirks at the Blonde, earning himself a glare from his older brother.

"Last night was great, call me." She smiles.

Brax barely responds as he gives her a kiss.

"I'll see you round." He says, closing the door behind her.

"Nice." Casey says, shaking his head.

"Shut it, Casey. I don't wanna hear it ay" Brax warns him as he heads back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Come on Charlie!" Bianca moans.<p>

"You've been a hermit for months." Leah agrees "...We need a night out!"

"What if he's there?" Charlie sighs.

"He owns the place, chances are he will be." Bianca replies sarcastically, earning herself a nudge from Leah. "But it won't matter, because we will look fabulous and not remotely interested in any man!" she smiles.

'...Come on, Charlie"

Charlie sighs. Clearly she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Ok, fine."

* * *

><p>Later at Angelo's, Charlie was struggling to keep her eyes off Brax who was lapping up attention from one of his waitresses, who was blatantly throwing herself at him.<p>

"I don't believe him." Leah says, watching them.

"It's fine, really." Charlie says quietly.

"No it's not, especially not with you here" Bianca snaps.

Charlie shrugs as she glances at him again.

The brunette was leaning against the bar, giggling at something he had said, her hand rubbing his bicep as she laughed. He downs the glass of bourbon he has in his hand in one go.

"God what a slut and geez, is he trying to drink all of Summer Bay dry?" Bianca snarls.

"Bianca!"

"What? They are shamelessly flirting right in front of you, it's disgusting!"

"You know what? I'm just gonna get some air" Charlie says as she gets up, heading to the balcony.

After about ten minutes, she found herself being joined by Leah while Bianca was in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" She asks, softly.

Charlie nods.

"Charlie I really think you need to talk to him."

"Leah, he's made it pretty obvious he doesn't want to talk to me." Charlie says, wiping a tear away.

"He's upset, you know that. But at least you can say you've tried."

"I don't know..."

"Show him that yes, you made a mistake, but you're sorry, you love him and want to make it up to him." Leah continues.

Charlie sighs, looking down at her stomach.

She takes a deep breath, turns and makes her way inside.

* * *

><p>Brax is no longer behind the bar; she glances around the restaurant looking for him then heads to his office.<p>

His office door is slightly ajar as she walks up to it; she lifts her hand to knock when she hears a woman's giggle from inside. She pushes the door slightly, enough to see too much.

Brax is leaning against his desk with his head back as the waitress from earlier is on her knees in front of him, his hands buried in her hair as his manhood disappears down her throat.

She feels physically sick at the sight in front of her and can't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

><p>The next day Ruby decided to surprise her Mother with breakfast in bed.<p>

"Rise and shine!" Ruby sings as she walks in to Charlie's room.

"What's all this?" Charlie asks sleepily.

"Just thought I'd surprise my beautiful Mum" Ruby smiles, placing the tray on the bed.

"It looks amazing Rubes, but there's enough to feed a small army." Charlie laughs.

"I know. I just want my little brother or sister to come out all fat and cute" Ruby smiles, rubbing Charlie's belly.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"So, how was dinner last night? Ruby asks, pinching a piece of bacon off the plate as she makes herself comfortable next to her Mother.

Charlie's smile faltered.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ruby asks "Did you see Brax?"

"I saw a whole lot of Brax..."

Ruby looked at Charlie with confusion on her face.

"I went to talk to him in his office and he was ...not alone." Charlie explained.

"Oh My God, what the hell is wrong with him?" Ruby says, shocked. "Charlie I'm so sorry"

Charlie just shrugs, trying not to let the hurt show.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"That would be a huge NO!" Charlie says, emphasising the word no. "I have no interest in seeing that again. I just need to accept the fact that Brax and I aren't going to be together. He doesn't want anything to do with me Rubes, I messed up."

"Ok one, you love each other – I do not doubt for a SECOND that that is not still true. Two, he's the father of your baby and three, who the hell is he for judging you for lying? He's Darryl Braxton, leader of the God damn River Boys! How many bloody times as he lied to you?"

"I know, but this is different. I know what his family is like and I still took this away from him. He never got the opportunity to be happy about this because I made the decision not to tell him. I betrayed him, so I understand why he's mad."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like this!" Ruby argues. "I'm going to talk to him" She says, getting off the bed.

"No, please don't" Charlie begs, grabbing her daughters arm.

"No, I'm sick of this, he's acting like a child..."

"If you want to do something for me, you can spend the day with me. I need to go buy some new clothes and need a shopping buddy ...What do you think?"

Ruby sighs, " I'd be happy to."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Ruby and Charlie arrived home to find Casey waiting.<p>

"Hi!" Ruby smiles, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Whoa, someone's credit card must be maxed out." He jokes, looking at all the bags the girls had.

"Hi Case." Charlie laughs as he hugs her.

"Here let me grab those for you." He offers, taking the bags out of Charlie's hands.

"Aww, and they say chivalry is dead" Charlie smiles as they make their way in to the lounge.

"Well I've got to make sure you're taking care of my niece or nephew, don't I?" he smiles, putting the bags down.

"So you don't hate me?" She asks.

"No, don't be stupid." He scoffs, wrapping his arms around Ruby.

"How is he?" Charlie asks softly.

"He's a mess!" Casey admits honestly. "...All he does is drink and hook up with randoms."

Charlie stays quiet.

"...It doesn't mean anything Charlie, it's just his way of dealing." Casey explains.

"Oh that is such a cop out!" Ruby rolls her eyes.

"It means something to me" Charlie says quietly.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep that night and soon finds herself on his doorstep. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there but before she had time to over think it, she knocked on the door.<p>

He opened it wearing nothing but a pair of trackies.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly.

"I was just hoping we could talk..."

"Now's not a good time."

"Brax, come back to ...oh sorry."

Charlie looks behind him to see a short haired blonde wearing nothing but black lace panties, her small breasts exposed.

She turns and heads back towards his room when she sees what's going on.

Charlie couldn't bite her tongue.

"What, the waitress busy tonight?"

He smirks, "What you spying on me now?"

"No, I just..."

"Thought I'd live the rest of my life like a monk?" he offers smugly.

"No, I'm not asking you to do that ... it's just, God, are you _trying_ to hurt me?" she asks, the pain visible on her face.

"...Not everything's about you Charlie." He says coldly.

"I just never thought you'd be this cruel." she says softly.

"Yeah well I never thought I'd compare you to Tegan. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a guest to entertain." He says, closing the door on her.

* * *

><p>His words played over and over in her head as she drove along in tears.<p>

"_Yeah well I never thought I'd compare you to Tegan..."_

"_...She's not in your league Charlie, nowhere near. Not for a second."_

* * *

><p>Leah was just closing up the diner when she heard a noise behind her. She turns to find a distraught Charlie doing her best to stop her sobbing.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Leah asks, holding Charlie in her arms.

"He hates me Leah, he actually hates me." She sobs in to her friends shoulder.

"I'm sure that's not true." She says, rubbing Charlie's back. "Come on, let me lock up here and I'll take you home."

Charlie nods and heads towards the car, wiping the tears away.

Then it happened, quick as a flash.

Leah had turned to check the locks when she heard her friend scream. She gasps as she turns to see Charlie lying at the bottom of the stairs, motionless.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me update faster ;P<strong>

**~CB.**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Leah, what happened?" Ruby asks as she runs down the hospital corridor, to the waiting room.

"She slipped and fell down the stairs." Leah explains "...She was upset and she must have lost her footing."

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Ruby asks, panicked.

"She's ok, she has a slight concussion and high blood pressure but other than that, she's fine. And I don't know about the baby, all I know is that they're running tests. Sid's in with her now."

"I want to see her." Ruby insists.

"I'm sure Sid will tell us when we can." Leah reassures her.

"Why was she upset? What happened?"

"I think she went to see Brax."

Then, as if on cue, the eldest Braxton follows his younger brother in to the waiting room

"Hey, I came as fast as I could." Casey says as he hugs his girlfriend.

"Is she ok?" Brax asks, concerned.

"Don't pretend like you care." Ruby snaps.

"I do care..."

"Yeah well it's your fault she's in here! Who do you think made her upset and distracted?" Ruby says angrily "...just leave, Brax. No one wants you here!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know both Charlie and our baby are ok." He snaps back.

"Oh suddenly you care about them?"

"Of course I care!"

"Well you could have fooled me." Ruby says coldly.

"Ruby, you don't understand what's going on..." Brax begins before being stopped by Ruby slapping him across the face, hard.

"DON'T!" Ruby warns. "Don't you dare tell me I don't understand. I have had to sit back and watch my Mother's heart break as she watches you with every tramp in the bay. Yes, she lied to you Brax and yes, you had a right to be angry. But she only lied to you because she was petrified and it was eating her up inside, hiding it from you. You didn't have to treat her so horribly..."

"Ruby..." Leah tries to calm her.

"And how many times have you lied to her?" Ruby continues "...How many times has she forgiven you and put up with your shit?"

Brax stays quiet.

"You're a fucking Hypocrite Brax. She's better off without you."

"Excuse me, can you keep it down in here please!" A nurse interrupts the tense moment.

"I'm going for a walk." Brax says as he takes off down the hall.

* * *

><p>As Brax is walking down the corridor he sees Sid exit a room. He looks inside and sees Charlie in the bed, looking worried.<p>

"Hi" He says softly as he steps inside the room.

"Hi" She says timidly. "What are you doing here?"

"Casey was at home when he got the call from Ruby. I needed to see that you're ok, that you're both ok." He explains, motioning to her stomach.

"I'm ok, just a bump on the head. My blood pressure is high, but that's probably just the stress of everything and I'm about to have an ultrasound to check on the baby."

"Charlie, I'm sorry." He says sincerely

"It's ok. I hurt you, eye for an eye, right?" she says sadly.

"No. I know you didn't purposely try to hurt me." Brax admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I get it, I do. I've given you more than enough reasons not to trust me. I get why you were scared." He begins "...and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just wanted to numb the pain and forget for a little while, you know?"

Charlie nods as Sid walks in, wheeling an ultrasound machine.

"Brax, what are you doing in here?" He asks.

"It's ok." Charlie says "I'd like him to stay, if that's alright? He is the Father after all."

"Of course." Sid smiles as he sets up the machine.

Brax pulls up a chair beside Charlie's bed.

"Ok now this will be..." Sid begins.

"A little cold, I know." Charlie smiles.

Sid places the gel on Charlie's belly and manoeuvres the wand around her stomach. His face looks very serious.

"Sid?" Charlie says cautiously "What's wrong?"

Brax grabs Charlie's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm just trying to find the heartbeat, give me a second." Sid answers, pressing the wand a little harder in to Charlie's stomach.

Brax's heart feels like it's about to leap out of his chest. He'd never forgive himself if anything has happened to the baby.

"Please let our baby be ok." Charlie whispers, visibly upset.

Suddenly the room was filled with a steady thumping sound.

"There it is." Sid smiles. "A strong heartbeat, your baby is perfectly fine guys."

"Oh thank God!" Brax says as he lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That is the best sound I think i've ever heard in my life." Charlie laughs.

She looks at Brax who is staring at the monitor.

"Are you ok?" she asks

"Yeah." he smiles "I'm great. I can't believe that's our baby, I'm actually going to be a Dad."

She can't help but smile at him as he stares at the screen in awe.

"Now Charlie, I'd like to keep you overnight for observation. I want to keep an eye on your blood pressure, so it's important you relax and stay calm."

"Ok, whatever you think Sid, thanks." She agrees, pulling her gown back down.

"I'll come check on you later," he says.

"Thanks Doc." Brax says as Sid leaves the room.

"I should let the others know, they're all worried sick." Brax says.

"Wait." Charlie says, pulling on his hand that she was still holding.

"...What happens now, with us?"

He looks in to her beautiful blue eyes, he'd put her through so much lately.

"I think for right now the best thing for us, is to just focus on the baby. You heard what Sid said. You need to relax and get your blood pressure down. Rehashing everything that's happened isn't going to do that. I know we have a lot to talk about and I'm not going anywhere Charlie, I promise. I'm here if you need anything at all, but right now I just think we should focus on this little guy" He says, placing his hand on Charlie's belly.

"...or girl" Charlie corrects him "...And I think that's a good idea, I'd like that." She smiles.

He smiles back before bringing her hand up to meet his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think so far? loving? hating?<strong>

**...I know a lot of you hated Brax in the last chapter but I think it would be something he would do.**

**I mean come on, Tegan, Hayley. The man does stupid shit when he's hurting! so i tried to keep it real.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**~CB**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, over 100 reviews. Thank you so much to my regular readers who give me feedback. It means alot!**

**...I have been spoiling you with all these updates lately, haven't I? ;)**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, things had become a lot easier. Brax had been at every appointment with Charlie and had made a real effort to repair their relationship. Their main focus was on the baby and restoring their friendship. Charlie couldn't help smile with how sweet and attentive Brax was being with her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" She asks, as Brax leads her to a surprise, his hands covering her eyes.<p>

"Well If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" he teases.

"Darryl James Braxton!"

"Now what'd you have to go middle naming me for?" he asks "Besides, Charlotte Louise Buckton, we're here." He says uncovering her eyes.

"Your front verandah, Cool. It's very ...clean?" Charlie says, not quite sure what else to say.

"This isn't your surprise you goof, it's in there." He says pointing to the door in front of them.

Charlie opens the door.

"Alf was telling me this place used to be a doctors surgery ages ago, Miles' sister Sally was married to a doctor and he converted it in to a practice when they lived here. It's only been used for storage since then, so I asked Roo if I could do it up."

"Brax this is amazing" Charlie says.

When you walk in, on the left there was a King size bed with two bedside tables, a surfboard resting against the wall in the corner and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and to the right was a large chest of drawers and a wardrobe, up against the wall. Straight ahead there were two doors.

"You turned it in to a new bedroom?"

He nods.

"This is the bathroom." He says as he opens the door on the right, showing her inside.

"Wow, looks like something from a hotel" Charlie says, impressed.

"And this..." He says as he opens the door on the left. "Is for the baby."

Charlie gasps as she steps inside the smaller room.

"Brax..." She says, lost for words.

The room was painted white with a feature wall that had baby safari animals on it. Two large shelves on the opposite wall were filled with all kinds of stuffed animals and books. There was a cot, a change table and a chest of drawers, which were a dark brown, almost black colour.

"Do you like it?" He asks softly.

"I love it. It's amazing."

"I may have had a little help decorating." Brax smiles, "Ruby's good at that sort of thing"

"Ruby? You mean she's talking to you again?" Charlie asks.

He nods.

"I'm glad. I guess she saw what an effort you've been making lately"

"...Or it was just my rugged good looks and irresistible charm" He smirks

"Yeah, ok Casanova!" Charlie laughs "...seriously though Brax, this must have cost you a fortune." She asks looking at him.

Brax just shrugs.

"I know we haven't really talked about what we're going to do when the baby comes, but I want to be involved in as much as I can." He says

"Of course" Charlie agrees.

"...And I just figured this way I've got somewhere that the baby can sleep and I'm out of the way of the boys so it won't disrupt them. "

"You've done an incredible job Brax, seriously. I love it and I'm sure the baby will too." She smiles.

She winces slightly as she clutches her stomach.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?" Brax asks, concerned.

"Yeah the baby's just kicking" She says. "Here" She says, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Whoa" He says as he baby hits his hand. "Is it always like that?"

"No, it must like the surprise" she smiles.

Brax's grin widens as he places his other hand on Charlie's stomach.

"Ow! Geez, I'd like to keep my ribs you know" Charlie says to her belly "...I think we've got a little footy player on our hands here."

"Nah, surfer for sure." Brax argues.

Charlie kinks her eyebrow at him.

"...No kid of mine, is not going to know how to surf!" Brax states

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Charlie chuckles.

"Nuh, not a chance." Brax smirks.

* * *

><p>Later in the week Charlie was headed to meet up with Bianca for lunch when she ran in to Brax who was putting the recycling from Angelo's in the bin.<p>

"Hey!" He calls out.

"Hi" She smiles when she sees who it is.

"We still on for this afternoon? Appointments at 3, right?" He asks.

"Yep." Charlie nods.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your place at 2.30 then?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, I'll see you then" He smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he walks back to Angelo's.

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as his lips touched her skin.

She looks out at the water, content with how everything is going at the moment when she's suddenly struck by a sharp pain in her stomach.

Charlie tries to ignore it when she'd hit by another one, even more intense.

"BRAX!" she calls out.

He turns around to find Charlie leaning against the fence, clutching her stomach.

"CHARLIE!" he yells, running to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming." She says, panicked.

"Ok, come on, let's get you to the hospital." He says, trying to remain calm.

"It's too soon! Brax, I'm only eight months"

"Hey, look at me." He instructs her. She looks at him. "It's going to be ok, alright? I promise everything will be ok. Come on..." He says, leading her towards his ute.

* * *

><p>An hour later Charlie let out another scream as the pain ripped through her.<p>

"Come on Charlie, you're nearly there." The Doctor tells her. "I need another big push from you."

"I AM PUSHING!" she grunts through gritted teeth.

"I know you are honey, a few more and you get to meet your baby."

"You can do it Charlie, come on." Brax encourages.

She squeezes his hand tightly as she pushes once more.

"UGHH! THIS KID HAS YOUR FAT HEAD!" Charlie yells at Brax.

Brax has to stifle his laughter at Charlie's outburst. They'd laughed many times about Brax being the biggest baby in the hospital when he was born.

"I can't do this" Charlie cries "...Please make it stop" she begs Brax.

"You're doing so good baby." Brax reassures her, pressing a cold flannel on her forehead to try and make her more comfortable.

"I need one more big push from you Charlie" The doctor instructs her.

Charlie grips Brax's hand and the hand of one of the other nurses as she pushes with all her might.

Relief washes over her as she hears the sounds of her baby crying.

"It's a girl!" The doctor says "...a beautiful baby girl"

Brax cuts the cord as Charlie sees her daughter for the first time.

"I'll just clean her up for you" The nurse says to Charlie as she quickly washes the baby and wraps her in a blanket.

"You did so good." Brax tells her, kissing her forehead.

The nurse hands the baby back to Charlie.

"Hi" she cries, as she looks at her tiny daughter.

Brax tears up as he watches Charlie.

"She's beautiful." Charlie says.

"She's perfect." Brax agrees, in awe of his daughter.

Charlie looks up at him and smiles. Brax leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you" He whispers.

* * *

><p>Charlie woke a few hours later to see Brax sitting on the chair in the corner, holding their daughter. A huge smile on his face as he gently lifts her hand. He touches her tiny little finger when he hears Charlie's sleepy voice.<p>

"Got Daddy wrapper around her little finger already," she smiles.

"Yeah well she takes after her Mum." He smiles back.

"She's so tiny." Charlie whispers.

"You weren't saying that a few hours ago." Brax chuckles.

Charlie thinks back.

"Oh my God, Brax I'm sorry, I don't think you've got a fat head." Charlie says as she sits up.

"It's fine." Brax laughs. "Charlie you could have called me every name under the sun and I wouldn't have cared. You gave me this little one."

Charlie smiles at him, he had nothing but love in his eyes.

"I can't believe how much I love her already." He says, as he looks down at the baby again.

A soft knock at the door shifts Brax's gaze from their daughter.

"Here we go" Brax says "...You ready for visitors?"

"I must look horrible" Charlie says rubbing her face.

"You look beautiful, Charlie."

She smiles as he opens the door. She recognizes the muffled squeal that follows as Ruby.

"Aww, she's gorgeous" her eldest daughter coos.

She enters the room and runs to her Mum, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you" Ruby says as Casey and Heath walk in.

Casey pats Brax on the back as Heath shakes his other hand, congratulating their older brother.

"Ohhh let me hold her" Ruby says as Brax passes her over.

"Congratulations Charlie" Casey says as he gives her a hug.

"You make cute kids Buckton." Heath jokes as he gives her a hug.

"She does, doesn't she?" Ruby chuckles.

"Oi! I made her too" Brax chimes in.

"Yeah but it's lucky she looks like her Mum and didn't inherit your ugly mug" Heath jokes, earning himself a playful punch from Brax.

"What's her name?" Ruby asks.

"Harper Jade." Charlie answers.

"I love it" Ruby smiles back "...Harper Jade Buckton." Ruby says.

"Braxton." Charlie corrects.

Brax looks at Charlie, a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Harper Jade Braxton." Ruby says looking down at the sleeping baby "...I am your big sister and I am going to spoil you rotten, beautiful girl."

"Let me have a turn." Casey says

Ruby passes Harper to him gently.

"Wow." Casey says, looking at his niece.

"Yeah tell me about it." Brax agrees.

"I can't believe you've got a kid."

"You and me both." Brax laughs.

Charlie notices Heath sitting down watching them.

"Heath, do you want to hold your niece?" she offers.

Heath shakes his head "Nah, it's ok."

Brax nudges his shoulder.

"Go on." He says

"She's so tiny, what if I break her?" Heath asks with fear in his eyes.

Charlie chuckles at the supposed bad boy.

"You're not gonna break her..."

Brax takes the baby off Casey and hands her to Heath, instructing him on how to hold her and to support her head.

Heath looks down at the sleeping child.

"She doesn't do much..."

"Heath, she's only five hours old!" Charlie says as everyone in the room laughs.

He looks down at her again.

"She is pretty cute though. A baby River Girl" He smirks. "...Welcome to the world little Braxton."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I wanted to keep the same names in my stories, didn't want people getting confused so i stuck with Harper.<strong>

**Couldn't resist adding in the part about Brax being the biggest baby, after Steve mentioned being the biggest baby in the Hot Seat interview. Teehee :)**

**Lucky for you guys, I'm bored and may even update again later tonight.**

**Revieeeeeeeew!**

**~CB**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go!**

**x**

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Charlie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.<p>

"Stunning."

"Gorgeous."

"MILF!"

Came her responses from Ruby, Leah and Bianca, who were sitting on her bed helping her decide what to wear.

"So explain this to me again..." Leah says.

"Brax and I are going on our first date."

"How is it your first date if you have a child together?" Leah asks.

Harper was just over a month old now and Brax and Charlie had decided to give their relationship another go.

"Look, Brax and I were talking last night and we both admitted that we still have feelings for each other." Charlie explains.

"Duh!"

"Right..."

"We could have told you that!"

Came her answers.

"So we've decided to take things slow." Charlie continues

"Ha!"

"By going on a date?"

"Never going to happen!"

"I know it sounds silly" Charlie says "...But Brax and I have never really done the whole dating thing. We kind of went from hating each other to sneaking around together to having a baby. We've never actually been out on a proper date."

"Ten bucks says you don't make it through dessert before you're back here." Bianca winks.

"Umm, eww?" comes Ruby's disgusted response.

Charlie laughs.

"No, I'm serious. We're taking it slow. We've spent so much time together lately, because of Harper. This is our chance to re-connect"

"Yeah it is." Bianca giggles.

"Would you stop?" Charlie says, playfully slapping her friend "...I really want this to work. I love him."

"Aw, I'm sure it will be perfect."

* * *

><p>Later, Brax arrives at Charlie's place to pick her up. He'd never been so nervous in his life.<p>

"Wow!" Was all he could manage when she opened the door.

She was wearing a Black strapless mini dress that clung to all the right places and showed off her amazing legs. She'd paired the outfit with electric blue stilettos and a matching clutch.

"You look amazing."

"You scrub up pretty well yourself." She says, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a simple black shirt and trousers, but man did he look hot. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and the top of his Blood and Sand tattoo was visible, something she found incredibly sexy.

"These are for you." He says, handing her a dozen red roses.

"They're beautiful, thank-you." she smiles.

* * *

><p>They walked into the restaurant holding hands, fingers entwined together. Brax pulled out Charlie's chair for her before sitting down himself.<p>

"Such a gentleman." She smiles.

The waitress comes over and gives them their menus and takes their drink orders. Charlie's eyes follow her back to the bar where she notices the brunette from _that_ night is also working.

"Are you ok?" Brax asks

Charlie nods.

"Charlie, I can tell when something's bothering you." He says.

"It's just that ...That's the girl I saw you with in your office, the night I went to talk to you." She nods towards the bar before looking down at the table.

Brax sighs.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I forgot she was working tonight." he says sincerely "I swear it was just a once off Charlie and I told her that." he grabs Charlie's hand. "There is nothing going on between us."

"I'm sorry Brax, but I need to know" Charlie began "The girls that you slept with while we were apart ...did you use protection?"

"Of course I did." Brax answers, surprised that she would think he wouldn't.

"...The only girl I've ever not used it with, is you."

Charlie nods but stays quiet.

"Fuck." Brax swears under his breath "...Do you want me to take you home?" he asks.

Charlie can see the look on his face; he's genuinely upset that he has inadvertently upset her and made her think about the time they were apart.

"No it's ok." She shakes her head. "I'm ok."

"Come on, let go sit outside" Brax suggests, standing up and taking hand.

He leads her outside to a table that's a little more private and out of view from the bar.

"Is this better?" he asks.

"Much. Thank you." Charlie smiles.

He smiles, still holding her hand.

Dinner seemed to pass in a haze, Charlie couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. They reminisced and talked about the future, they were both enjoying just being with each other again. Brax hadn't taken his eyes off her all night.

"You really do look amazing Charlie." Brax says.

"Thank-you." she smiles "It's nice to get dressed up and go out, it's been a while."

"And you're wearing your necklace." He smiles

Charlie touches her birthday present from him.

"Of course, I never take it off. Someone pretty special gave it to me." she grins.

* * *

><p>"Are you cold?" He asks as they make their way up her driveway holding hands.<p>

"A little." Charlie shivers.

He wraps his arms around her trying to warm her up as they make their way around the back.

"I had great time" She says as she unlocks the back door.

"Me too." He smiles.

They stare at each other for a moment before Brax closes the distance between them and places a soft kiss on Charlie's lips. His hand cups her face as they deepen the kiss. She slides her hands up his back slowly before Brax pulls away.

He rests his head against hers as they both catch their breaths.

"Do you want to come in?" Charlie asks.

"Yes. You have no idea how much I want to" He starts "...But If I come in, I won't be able to stop myself from doing exactly what it is that I want to do and we promised ourselves that we'd take this..."

"...slow" Charlie finishes for him. "...You're right." She admits.

"But please know that I really, REALLY want to." He adds, making her giggle.

He brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Give Harper a kiss for me, ok?" he says as he places another quick kiss on her lips before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hellooooo" Charlie sings as she walks in the door at Irene's house the following afternoon.<p>

"G'day Girlie." Irene smiles at her "What's got you so chirpy?"

"Yes, I wonder." Bianca says smugly from the couch.

"Oh you know, birds singing, happy to be a live, all that Jazz."

Irene Laughs.

"Good for you Darl, I'm glad to see you so happy and where's your gorgeous little munchkin this arvo?"

"Ruby's taken her over to Brax's, she's spending the night at her Dad's house, so B and I are having a girl's night." Charlie explains.

"Aww, that'll be nice. Anyway love, I'm off to work. I'll see you ladies later on."

"Bye." they say in unison.

Charlie makes her way over to the couch where Bianca is sitting with a knowing look on her face.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"You SO owe me ten bucks." Bianca laughs, referring to the bet she mentioned the day before.

"No, I do not!" Charlie says "He was a perfect gentleman, he dropped me home and then he left."

Bianca raises her eyebrow.

"Ok, we kissed for like two seconds, but we didn't sleep together!" Charlie admits "I told you, we're taking it..."

"Slow. Yeah, yeah. Double or nothing that the next time you see him you go at it right then and there!"

"Bianca!" Charlie laughs "What do you take me for? I do have some self control!"

"Oh really?" Laughs the blonde "I believe your lack of self control when it comes to that man, resulted in an adorable little baby named Harper." Bianca teases.

"Fine! You're on." Charlie says, offering her hand to shake on it.

"easiest twenty bucks I'll ever make." Bianca grins, shaking Charlie's hand.

* * *

><p>Later that night Bianca and Charlie were watching a movie. Well, Bianca was watching a movie, Charlie was staring at her phone.<p>

"It's not going to ring if you keep staring at it." Bianca smirks, still watching the screen.

"I've just never left her with anyone before and it's raining outside, what if she gets scared?" Charlie whines.

"She's with her Dad, she's fine" Bianca reassures her "...unless it's her Dad you are actually thinking about."

"No" Charlie says, a little too quickly.

Bianca smiles.

"...Ok maybe" Charlie pouts.

"Go!" Bianca tells her.

Charlie looks at her with a sheepish smile.

"Seriously, go see him." Bianca laughs "...You know you want to"

That was all the encouragement Charlie needed. She hugs Bianca before she runs out the door.

"Oh and Charlie..." Bianca calls out.

Charlie stops at the door and turns back to her friend.

"I take cash or cheque."

Charlie furrows her eyebrows, confused.

"For when you bring me my twenty bucks tomorrow..." Bianca smirks.

Charlie rolls her eyes as she runs to her car.

* * *

><p>She pulls up in Brax's driveway, smiling to herself like a love sick teenager. It's pelting down outside so she dashes to the verandah to get out of the rain. She stops in her tracks when she sees the scene in front of her.<p>

The brunette waitress from Angelo's in her boyfriend's arms.

"Charlie?" Brax says as he sees her standing there in the rain.

The waitress looks at Charlie.

"I'm gonna go" she says "...thanks Brax"

Charlie stays silent as the girl walks past her. It takes everything she has not to hit her as she runs to her car.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asks "I thought you were having a girl's night, I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly!"

"Charlie, let me explain..." Brax says

But before he finishes the sentence, she's gone.

"Charlie, wait!" Brax calls out, running after her in the rain.

"I can't believe I was so stupid" She yells.

"What? Charlie calm down!" he says, grabbing her arm.

"WHY?" She yells as she spins around to face him. "Why would you do this to me? To Harper?"

"Do what? Charlie nothing happened!" Brax shouts.

"Really? Because it sure looked like something was happening, to me!" she snaps back.

"She was upset; I gave her a hug – that's it."

"WHY WAS SHE EVEN HERE AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?" Charlie yells as the rain gets even heavier.

"She was handing in her notice. Her Mum has just been diagnosed with cancer and she's moving back to Melbourne to look after her" He sighs. "...And OUR daughter is asleep in her cot. Jesus Charlie, we can't keep doing this. If we want this to work, you have to trust me."

"DON'T YOU PUT THIS ON ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH HALF THE TOWN!"

The words cut through him and Brax's heart sank. It was suddenly clear to him just how much he had hurt Charlie months ago and that they had never properly cleared the air.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much..."

"You just went and slept with other girls, like I meant nothing to you and you compared me to Tegan, Brax!" Charlie says tearfully, unable to hold it in.

"Those girls meant nothing to me, I was just trying to forget everything...and I never should have said that. You are nothing like Tegan, I was just mad and hurt and I'm so sorry, Charlie. I meant what I said that day on the beach; she's not even close to being in your league. No one is."

She sighs "...How do I know you won't do it again? How can I be sure you won't just leave the next time things get tough, the next time I make a mistake?" she asks, her voice shakey as she tries her best to hold back the tears. "It's not just me anymore; I have Harper to think about too."

"Because I love you, Charlie. I never stopped." He states simply.

Charlie doesn't try to stop the tears falling anymore. Her heart soars at the words she'd been longing to hear.

"...I love you Charlie. I love everything about you. I love how you would do anything for the people you care about and how fiercely protective you are. I love that you have no idea just how beautiful and sexy you are." He smirks. "...I love that you laugh at my stupid jokes. I love how you steal the olives off my pizza when you think I'm not looking...

Charlie laughs at the last one.

"...I love what an incredible Mother you are and how our daughter looks just like you. I love the way you look at me when I hold her. I love that you see the real me, right down in to my soul. You get me, Charlie and I love that you are the only person who ever has and that you are the only person I have ever felt this way about." He says seriously.

"...You are without a doubt, THE most stubborn person I have ever met in my life" He says as Charlie laughs again.

"But I love you, I'm in love with you and I always will be. I know I've made heaps of mistakes and I can't change the past, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you and I swear I'll never hurt you like that again."

Charlie lets out a shakey breath as Brax continues.

"...And if you want me to stand out here in the rain all night, listing the reasons why I love you, I will. It's pretty simple though: It's us Charlie! You and me. That's how it's supposed to be. We're meant to be together and you know it."

He adds one final thing.

"...You are the ONLY one for me."

He stares at her as the rain continues to pelt down over them.

"Damn you, Darryl Braxton." She breathes out before she runs up to him, throwing her arms around him as she kisses him passionately.

"I love you too." She says between kisses as he lifts her up.

* * *

><p>He carries her back to the house and closes the door behind them, sitting on his bed so she's straddling him as he continues to kiss her.<p>

Their kisses are hard and fast, neither wanting to pull away for a second

He lifts her soaked shirt over her head and throws it on the floor behind her as she unbuttons his shirt and does the same. She kisses his neck and shoulder before he kisses his way down her neck and her collar bone as he undoes her bra and lets it fall to the floor.

Her nipples are hardened from the cold and he takes one in his mouth, warming it with his tongue as he sucks on it gently. She lets out a breathy moan.

She lifts his face and kisses him again, her tongue fighting for dominance with his. With one swift motion Brax flips Charlie over, on to the bed. She sits up and kisses his stomach as she undoes his jeans, pulling the wet material off him. She kisses her way down to his boxers and places a kiss on his visibly hard cock through the material, earning herself a throaty groan from Brax.

As he goes to pull his boxers down, he stops her, gently pushing her backwards on the bed. He undoes the button of her jeans and slides them off her legs throwing them on the floor with the other items of clothing. He kisses his way down her right leg, slow, sensual kisses from ankle to groin before moving up and kissing her lips again.

"I love you" He whispers as he kisses his way down her neck, her breasts and her stomach. His lips wanting, needing to touch every part of her perfect body.

He stops when he reaches her panties; he sits up and peels them off slowly before getting comfortable between her legs once more.

A soft groan escapes her lips as Brax slowly licks her centre. Her hands make their way to his wet hair, gripping tightly as he continues to make her moan.

He sucks gently on her clit before licking it gently with his tongue.

"Fuck Brax" she moans breathlessly after a few minutes as she feels him grab hold of her ass, trying to bring her centre closer, his tongue manages to go deeper and she can't even form a coherent thought.

He looks up at her as he slowly licks her clit once more and that's all it takes to send her over the edge. Her eyes roll back in her head as she comes harder than she has in a long time.

As Charlie comes down from her high, Brax removes his boxers and positions himself above her.

He kisses her as he enters her slowly, gently, well aware that this is Charlie's first time since having Harper.

"Are you ok?" He breathes in to her mouth. She nods.

He starts moving slowly inside her, she clings to him tightly as he gradually picks up the pace. The pleasure soon taking over from the initial pain.

After a while she pushes him on his back and straddles him, he sits up searching for her perfect lips, kissing her as she holds on to his muscular body.

"I love you so much." She whispers against his lips before she leans back, riding him as he kisses her breasts.

The sound of the rain was drowned out by the sounds of their heavy breathing. Their love making was slow and passionate, intense.

"Oh God" She breathes as he pulls her closer again. One hand gripping is back tightly as the other grips his hair, pulling gently.

It doesn't take much longer before they both reach their climax and she collapses against him, placing gentle kisses on his chest as both of them struggle to catch their breath.

He kisses her forehead and rubs her back gently before she lifts her head to look at him.

"You mean the world to me Charlie" he says softly "...You and Harper are everything to me."

"Ditto!" she smiles.

She sees nothing but love in his eyes as he smiles back at her before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>1.2.3. Awwww! <strong>

**hope you like the notebook-esque scene at the end.**

**I probably won't be able to update again until later in the week as I have a crazy week at work, but I'll try my best for you!**

**That said, I'd like to focus on catching up with Counting Down The Hours too, my aim would be to update both stories once a week.**

**I discovered today the FSR has had an amazing amount of hits, almost 2,000 (Wow - incredible!) where as CDTH has had only 248.**

**So please, If you haven't read my other stories - read and review them! I'll love you forever!**

**~CB**

**xo**


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie awoke to the feeling of feather light kisses that Brax was leaving across the back of her shoulder blades, as she lay in his arms.

"Good Morning." He says, running his lips against her skin, before kissing her neck.

"Mmm" She groaned happily "...I thought last night was a dream" she smiles.

"Well let me prove it's not," Brax grinned cheekily as he pinches her bum.

"Oww, hey!" Charlie giggles, turning to face him.

"What?" Brax says, feigning innocence.

"Don't play innocent with me." Charlie laughs.

"What are you talking about? I'm totally innocent!"

Charlie scoffs.

"Oi!" Brax says as he rolls toward her, making her let out a small scream as he tickles her.

"Brax..sto...stop!" She tries to get out a full sentence, struggling through fits of laughter.

Through all the commotion they heard Harper's tiny cry coming from the next room.

"Good one, genius."

"Me? You're the one who was being loud." Brax teases.

"Thanks to you!" Charlie replies "...and now I have to pee."

Brax laughs. "You go pee, I'll get old buzz kill up" He says, nodding towards Harper's room.

* * *

><p>On returning from the bathroom, the scene before Charlie melted her heart.<p>

Brax sitting in the armchair in the nursery, holding their tiny girl in one arm and talking to her about surfing.

She stood at the door watching them until Brax noticed she'd returned.

"Trying to turn her in to a river girl?" Charlie smiles, walking towards them and taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Trying?" Brax raises one eyebrow "She's got blood and sand running through her veins, babe. She is a Braxton after all."

"She's also part Buckton and I don't surf!"

"Rubes does. I win! ...she's totally going to be a bad arse river girl ...who listens to her old man."

He smirks, holding Harper up

"...who's my gorgeous surfer girl?" He coos.

Charlie grins. "Who are you kidding? She is going to be your little princess, she'll have you wrapped around her little finger."

Brax looks up at Charlie. "Wonder where she gets that from?"

"I can't imagine" she answers, playing along.

Harper lets out a whimper in Brax's arms.

"Oohh, is someone hungry?" Charlie coos, taking her from Brax.

"That's my cue to go get Brekkie started" Brax says as he gets up and kisses both his girls.

* * *

><p>Brax was busy getting breakfast ready when he heard his brothers voices behind him.<p>

"Geez, I could get used to this" Heath says as he enters the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too!" Casey says, picking up a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Oi! Bugger off!" Brax reprimands him. "That's for Charlie!"

"Buckton?" Heath asks "Skinny girl Buckton's gonna eat all this? Righto"

Casey laughs as he pours himself a glass of milk.

"Whatever, just go for a surf or something ay?" comes Brax's response.

"What about breakfast?"

"I dunno, go to the diner or something"

"Yeah alright, let's go Case. Leah's grubs better than this anyway." Heath teases.

He makes his way to the door. "...Oi. Can I borrow your board wax?"

"Yeah, it's in my room" Brax answers. "But, i'll get it coz..."

"HEATH!" came Charlie's voice.

"HOLY SHIT, SORRY BUCKTON!" Heath practically runs back inside.

"OI!" Brax slaps him across the back of the head. "...I said i'd get it."

"Why? What happened?" Casey asks, confused.

"Charlie's feeding Harper!"

Casey erupts in a fit of laughter at Heath's reaction as Heath struggles to get the image of Charlie's breasts out of his mind.

"They're bloody huge! Her tit..."

"I swear to God, Heath, you finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you do." Brax warns.

"Just relax" Casey says calmly.

Brax takes a deep breath.

"...Now, Anyone want some milk?" Casey asks, holding up his glass, trying to stifle his laughter.

"OUT!" Brax shouts.

"Calm your tits!" Heath says, laughing as he and Casey grab their boards and run from Brax who chases them outside.

* * *

><p>"Coast clear?" Charlie asks as she walks in to the room, placing Harper in her rocker.<p>

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine" She chuckles.

"Bloody knuckle heads"

"Boys and boobs" Charlie shrugs "...What are you gonna do?"

Brax just laughs.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaims, looking at all the food. "...This looks amazing, but I hope half of Summer Bay is coming over to help us get through it all!"

Bacon, eggs, cereal, pancakes, waffles. You name it, it was there!

"Nope, just us. You need your energy." Brax smirks.

"Oh do I?"

Brax wiggles his eyebrows making Charlie giggle.

"You are such a goof" she says, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Brax asks when Charlie starts collecting the dishes from the table.<p>

"Umm, washing up?"

"No, you're going to sit down and relax!" he demands.

"But you made breakfast, you can't do the dishes" Charlie argues.

"Watch me! Now go sit in there with your daughter, I'll take care of this" He nods towards the table.

"Yes, Sir." Charlie says, making a salute signal with her hand.

Brax leans in to kiss her before smacking her on the bum.

"Sit!"

"Hmm. I could get used to this." Charlie says as she picks up Harper out of her rocker.

Brax smiles to himself, listening to Charlie talk to their daughter. Then it hit him.

"What if you did get used to it?" Brax asks walking back in to the room.

"Never doing dishes again?" Charlie asks "...With pleasure" she finishes, talking in a baby voice to Harper.

"No seriously. Why don't you move in?" Brax asks.

Charlie sat there, stunned. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.


End file.
